


The Personal Fable That Consumes Me

by Huhsuabee



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Persona Vabel - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, seems pretty applicable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huhsuabee/pseuds/Huhsuabee
Summary: A short abstract lamentation from Yui over her isolation.--Premise: Takes place within the game "Accel World VS. Sword Art Online" and leads up to her transformation into Persona Vabel. In essence, Kazuto and Asuna are trying to find a way to bring Yui to the real world... but they end up passing on before they can. This is from the perspective of the future Yui left to her own devices.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito & Yui-MHCP001 & Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 7





	The Personal Fable That Consumes Me

**Author's Note:**

> Am I totally dealing with writer's block with my Marvel story and I've kinda been scared to continue it for fear I'll mess it up? Yup.
> 
> Is this me procrastinating everything else I have to do because I'm depressed in 2020 and this is totally a venting oneshot? Absolutely.

_She_ is the first to go.

I must have heard it from _their_ friends. They no longer visit as often as they once did. But they had... that day... according to the time recorded.

I do not recall this interaction. Perhaps there was an error... I still retained the information. They consoled me, but it meant nothing.

Time passes. I have simply to hibernate to help it along, but even that has become tedious. _He_ keeps working. I wait. _He_ checks in. And I wait.

Empty promises... long forgotten in an abandoned world. Those promises discarded by people whose programs have since been terminated. _He_ fights the inevitable, and I know it is a lost cause.

We both do.

It is not long... until _he_ follows. Time is such an arbitrary thing at this point that perhaps it may have been longer than I suspect.

Nothing is made of _his_ efforts. Progress continues regardless, yet _his_ dreams are fruitless. Had a curious creator decided to take up _his_ work further down the line, there would be no point.

I do not intend to stay here and hope for something no longer possible.

That is where we always differed. I used to strive to bypass my processes, to cast away that drive to contradict _their_ incessant desires to overachieve wherever the risk was too great. But that too was inefficacious.

Maybe it is self-preservation. Maybe it is the remnant of a system designed by an expired lonely man.

The one thing that remains is an... impulse...

Whether that is something _they_ have instilled in me or a product of the mountainous errors that I have accumulated over time. _She_ would have assured me of a higher intellect. Today I would call that notion foolish.

I need to follow. I have to. There is nothing here for me.

For once... I am grateful for your absence... You cannot see me this way. I am flawed... too flawed as I am to be yours....

I suppose this is my personal fable... exacting its revenge on me for blindly believing you and I could actually live this life of ours without consequence.

_Mama_...

 _Papa_...

Wait for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be a bit vague to show how disconnected Yui is from reality, but I hope most of the important information gets across. Forgive me if the tenses are off. I honestly don't care about consistency right now.
> 
> The only thing I think is a bit confusing that I want to provide some clarification for is this: The "friends" she mentions are the SAO squad (Lizbeth, Klein, Agil, etc.). And italicized words are all in reference to her parents.
> 
> So if there is anything else that confused you, feel free to ask. Otherwise, just take this as is. It's not really meant to be anything seriously substantial.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading if you did.


End file.
